Fragment 6-12-2012-ev
Riddick said to Cherubim. “Who was the mole?” Cherubim said. “The President of the United Stars is a Kermac Spy. Do you know understand why I had to let this play out to the end? I had to identify the person behind it all.” Phil, Celyciia and Riddick were shocked and Phil said. I feel like my two friends. That is way beyond a Police man’s scope.” Riddick said. “Cherubim or whoever you are. If this is over I join your organization. Catching crooks makes no sense to me when we have Presidents collaborating with the Enemy.” Phil sighed. “And I wish my next case involves just a drug deal or a nice complicated murder case with an old toothless Boloth as suspect.” --””— STAHL --“”-- Captain Asmara Dana Tengku had no idea her ship could go that fast. The Devi had conventional ISAH pods but it was an alien ship and it had a set of ancient, little understood Tech Level 11 Engines that haven't been used in 1500 years and haven't been serviced in a Million years. Even Centron could not predict how long they would hold. The Navigations Officer said. “Captain with that speed our ETA will be 12 more minutes to the Maxwell System. She turned and looked at the brooding figure of the Admiral and said. “Sir I am the Captain right?” “Yes you are!” “Then I suggest you take the Conn. You standing there, makes us all nervous.” --””-- KERMAC --“”-- Commander Funfnacsecx did not feel as confident as he did earlier. Something went horribly wrong on Green Hell. One of his battle ships had ceased to transmit updates from the surface. There should not be anything on a planet’s surface able to silence a battleship. Yet his hails went unanswered, there was no further communication from the advanced commando that took over the city. Not even the two groups of heavily armed Ground Troops responded. They however reported Cerberus Robots, hundreds of Marines and Tanks before they fell silent and now his Scanner Operator said. “Your Excellency something very big is coming down Quasi Space and it is very very fast!” There was fear in the eyes of every officer, Kermac or not. “ He didn’t know who exactly said it but a voice said. “I don’t think we will see another day, the Devastator has just arrived!” --””— STAHL --“”-- “If that is an Army Exercise then my name is Donald Duck.” Stahl grunted from the command seat. “Sir we getting thousands of calls for help from short range GalNet PDD’s. They are coming from Desolate, Harper’s Junction and Green Hell. “ “There are nine Capital Kermac Units and there is debris of at least seven civilian craft including a space bus, Sir” “We are detecting Energy Weapon fire from the Surface of Green Hell.” Stahl interrupted the flow of reports. “Launch Wolfcrafts, clip their claws but, I want at least one Kermac ship remaining as evidence. Sniper TL’s target those engines. Marines prepare for boarding action. Comm. Send these images directly to the Assembly along with Admiral McElligott’s private communique I received. Send a copy to GalNet Channel One.” He got up . “Captain take it from here, I am off dropping with my marines on Green Hell.” --“”— Admiral McElligott lost all color as one of his assistants switched on a GalNet Terminal and selected the most watched News Channel. The images showed Kermac Battle ships, a destroyed Space Bus and a heavily damaged space port and surface buildings identified as Harper’s Junction. The images were simultaneous played with the Conversation he had with Stahl. The Commentator, a famous Klack anchor said with unveiled accusation in his simulated voice. “The Kermac have attacked a Union System. Calls for help were not only ignored by our Highest Admiral, he actively tried to prevent our greatest Hero to render assistance. The Eternal warrior had been sent away before and came back to save us from certain destruction and now 1500 years , his heroism is again questioned by an old man who acts as if he is a Kermac Agent himself. The evidence certainly points towards the Admiral McElligott. We are receiving millions of calls already demanding an investigation and an explanation.” McElligott sank into his seat. “My god, he was right again!” To his assistant he said. “But the President he called personally…” His Office door flew open and Marines and the Chief Justice Advocate came in. The JAG officer said. ”Admiral McElligott, I am here on behalf of the Assembly and I am here to place you under arrest and take you before the Assembly.” Then he added. “O’Brock, is it true? We are friends for years!” McElligott pale as a sheet. “The President…” --“”— He had 2 Cerberus left and had to abandon his Baby Tiger as it was hit by a Melter Grenade and reduced to slag. He was down to his last Energy mag. He lost count but according to Charles they had defeated 800 Kermac and 60 Landing tanks. Sam wiped his brow as he knelt next to the Stomper that had somehow miraculously survived even the last wave of attacks and his Auto Doc made a chirping beep and responded. “Contact to Med Central established, transmitting physiology data. Receiving treatment instructions from Paracelcus. Commencing treatment.” The Stomper had lost three of its legs and several tentacles. It marvelous crystalline cracked at several spots , oozing a stinking black blood. It made a gargling sound every time it took a breath. The torching winds of Nuclear blasts most likely burned his wind pipes. One of theusually so deadly tentacles reached out and coiled in a weak gesture around Sam’s arm. “No worries big fellow, we get you back on your feet.” Sam glanced on his threat sensors , nothing his sensors detected at least 200 more Kermac Infantry approaching, big signatures proved they had landed Kermac Battle Walkers, they would be within range in less than 10 minutes He said to Charles, who also was battle scarred and ran on energy reserves .” We did pretty good Tinhead, but we won’t survive another wave . I could not have asked for a better comrade, Charles.” Charles deep red visual sensors glowed a tad brighter. “One thinks that the concept of honor and valor are no longer alien concepts. One is honored to have fought with you, Master.” “Quit that master crap. You know my name . Let’s not make it too easy for them.” There was a sudden flash in the sky and three new suns glared into existence with brilliant white light, outshining Maxwell for a brief moment. Sam jumped to his feet and jelled with a triumphant scream. “He’s here! The Devi is here!” Charles said. “Sensors confirming multiple translocator explosions.” Little black dots appeared falliung through the clouds followed by the roar of Q-Plasma cannons. His Comm . Unit came alive. “ Category:Fragments